


In which buck gets a dog

by asexualsartemis



Series: Buck, Eddie, Christopher, and the puppy [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/pseuds/asexualsartemis
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buck, Eddie, Christopher, and the puppy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	In which buck gets a dog

“You didn’t.” Eddie looks at the beaming smile on Christopher’s face and follows the leash in his son’s fist up that leads to a gray pitbull puppy in Buck’s arms. “ _You didn’t_.”

“Eddie, hang on,” Buck is quick to interject, taking the leash from Christopher’s grip so he can make his way into the apartment safely. “It wasn’t planned. But don’t worry, he’s my responsibility. You don’t have to take care of him. That was the deal, right, Chris?”

“Yes. But Buck said I could babysit sometimes.”

“Go wash up for dinner.” Eddie, after trailing his son to ensure he doesn’t trip over himself, turns his attention back to Buck. He levels a hard stare at his best friend and crosses his arms over his chest. “A _dog_? Buck, are you out of your mi—?”

“Whoa, hey.” Buck throws his hand up. “I did not pick up Christopher with the sole intention on getting a puppy today, it just… happened. Now, hush, and look…” Buck, finally shutting the door behind him, sits the puppy down on the floor. Eddie’s heart lurches in his chest as the puppy limps forward in a clumsy run. He nips at Eddie’s socked feet.

Eddie has to admit, the pup was cute.

Buck las a soft hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. Eddie doesn’t even hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

“How could I say no?” Buck asks softly and Eddie nods. The puppy has a hurt hind leg — probably a birth defect, just like Christopher. Eddie is too full of emotion he can’t speak. Buck fills the silence for him.

“But I knew you have too much on your plate for this little guy, so he’ll live with me, and be at the firehouse and Chris can see him whenever he wants, and—”

Eddie cuts him off. He may not have the words to say how full of gratefulness and love he’s feeling right now that Buck gets why this puppy would mean so much to Christopher, but he _can_ channel it into his lips and breathe it into Buck’s mouth. 

They both pull away breathless and wide eyed and shocked.

“Wow… I—would’ve got Chris a dog a lot sooner? If I knew that—”

“Shut up,” Eddie manages to say, “you get washed up too, dinner’s almost ready." 

Buck gives him a quick peck as he obeys, leaving Eddie bewildered and happy, even at the puppy bites one of his toes a little too hard.


End file.
